


杀死莫扎特 5

by Homo_1720



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Top Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: 车
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 9





	杀死莫扎特 5

又是车——我真的很爱搞flo，真的搞flo有一种莫名的愉悦感我真的好想看群p搞flo（你不要再想了！）这也许是本篇文唯一一次搞flo？？？我也不知道啊，看他们还想不想再搞一次吧？

5.

Summary：然后他就躺下，为爱受苦。

“您有坚持服药吗？”洛尼亚看着眼前的男人，三个月过去了，他显出比上次要安定一些的气场，不再像是有什么东西捆住了他的手脚或者勒住他的脖颈那般令他窒息了，得到了肯定的答复后，治疗师松了一口气，“最近感觉怎么样？”

比原来要好一些，萨列里想说，但又有一种说不出的奇怪，他将这个归于自己的敏感。“很好，谢谢。”他回答，“我的自残倾向似乎没有原来那么严重了。”看见弗朗西斯的次数也没有那么多了。他回到音乐学院教书的时候，甚至没有人发现任何的异常，毕竟寒假维也纳的天气并不理想，让人变得苍白也是理所应当。

“那最近有什么事情值得注意吗？”

“小安东尼奥爱上了一个疯子，他们现在要一起把灵魂奉献给音乐，噢，小安东尼奥，”那是莫扎特去巡演的第二晚，萨列里感觉他的枕头在对他低语，“哦，可怜的小鸟，你该不会真的以为你的灵魂可以跟着莫扎特去到天堂吧？你忘记了吗？你属于我。”枕头似乎要把他吃下去，“你属于我，安东尼奥·萨列里，你正在享受你本不应该得到的东西，你应该死在某一条酒吧的巷子里——有人让你吃了一颗枪子·······”

他猛地坐了起来，在只有他一个人的房间里大口喘气。莫扎特的巡演从不超过两周，“我实在是没有办法忍受自己跟爱人要分开那么长的时间，”他对着镜头耸了耸肩，live show把他的衣服毁的糟，他的右脸上甚至还有颜料弹炸开的喷溅式图样，“不过你们可以多买我的唱片。”他甚至比了一个wink。这段采访是萨列里和莫扎特一起看的，他们坐在莫扎特执意要求的布艺沙发上，跟周围的抱枕挤在一起，莫扎特就这样穿过这些抱枕组成的浪头爬过来吻他，“而且我一年只开几场。”他信誓旦旦，“五场怎么样？”

“你喜欢开多少场都可以。”萨列里顺从的张开嘴唇，任由对方将他的话吞下肚去。萨列里当然知道莫扎特有多热爱那个舞台，金色的灯光，震耳欲聋的音乐，这也是他曾经喜爱过的，而今他的热情逐渐变为了一种恒定的、对于音乐的爱，它再不会随着时间减少半分；他也写几首歌，大部分都收进了他的丈夫的专辑里，而他自己则去古典音乐里寻找平静。

“反正我做的没你好，”这句话引起了莫扎特的不满，代价是脖颈上的一个牙印，“古典乐也许更适合我。”“你真该听听歌迷们怎么说，”金发的音乐天才不满的嘟哝，“我总觉得他们更爱你，每次他们都问我‘您的丈夫为什么不来唱歌呀！’‘您的丈夫什么时候出独立专辑？我们好爱他！’天哪，安东，”他亲亲热热的在萨列里的唇角吻了一下，“你绝对想不到他们对你是怎样的热情！我的才华徒有虚名啦，从今以后我被人记住只会因为我是你的丈夫，还是试图金屋藏娇的那种！”

莫扎特的丈夫显然被这些无厘头的话逗笑了，他平日里对待教学是严肃的，但同时他又是温和的，不少的学生冲着他来报考。“您只能收男学生，”莫扎特了解了萨列里在学院里是多么抢手之后焦虑了好几天，气鼓鼓的提出自己的条件，“漂亮的女学生不收，红头发的不收——爱尔兰人太热情啦！金色头发的不收——不能让您联想到我！”萨列里对于自己丈夫的发言不以为意，专心对付手中的盘子，“还有漂亮的男学生也不行！！”他终于是想起了他们两人的性向，急急的扒在厨房门口补充。

萨列里就这样坐在黑暗里，想着这些琐屑的东西，如同点亮一支驱散恐惧的火把，等待后背上的冷汗完全蒸发，他微微抬起手臂，横亘在上面的创口已经几近愈合完全，如同重生的信号；他再次克制住了划开自己皮肤的冲动，取而代之的是摸出了药片，感受着它爬进自己的胃里，他倒在床上吐出一口气。

“没有什么特别值得注意的，我猜。”

“好的，先生。”洛尼亚在一张纸上写了些什么，“那么你们的性生活平均是多久一次呢？”

“你们的性生活平均多久一次？”米歇尔从厚厚的文件里抬起了头，从眼镜的上方看着莫扎特。

他们的第一次在萨列里的破旧公寓里，萨列里戒掉了克他命和吗啡的五个月后，他终于不会在夜晚浑身汗湿的翻滚，也不会嘴唇发紫、浑身颤抖的跑到冷水下让自己冷静。他确信自己生命中最糟糕的一个周期已经结束，这让他感受到超乎寻常的轻松。

“您今晚可以来我家。”萨列里正了正自己的领子好缓解自己的紧张，莫扎特看着他的眼神是那样炽热，萨列里甚至产生了站在烈日之下的错觉。他甚至不确定对方是否依旧愿意——毕竟他的身体曾经也是同他的音乐技巧一样，是生存的工具。

他们在浴室腾起的蒸汽里接吻，莫扎特的金发也像是一团金雾那般柔软轻盈，很快它如同被打湿的鸟翼，发卷贴在他的脸颊上，多余的热水顺着下颌滴到锁骨上，他望着萨列里笑得甜蜜又灿烂。“安东尼奥，”他紧贴着男朋友的嘴唇，“安东尼奥。”爱这个词已经不能再用了，太轻又太重，他只能叫安东尼奥，嘴唇和舌尖在对方的唇上摹印出自己的痕迹来。热水就这样被他们消耗完，他们被冷水也浇了个透，好不狼狈的哆哆嗦嗦裹着毛巾从浴室里跑出来，钻进被子里，两个人湿漉漉的头发在枕头上留下大块的水迹。

毛巾不知道被莫扎特蹬到哪里去了，他们的体温将被子完全暖热，手脚交缠在一起，莫扎特像是穹顶一样在萨列里的上方，眼神燃烧的像是火。萨列里在莫扎特的眼睛里看见了两个小小的自己——不安又幸福，他鬼使神差的伸出手去，拥抱他世界里的小小神明。他的男朋友笑着低下头同他吻到一块去，食指放在他的颧骨上，拇指尖贴在萨列里薄薄的眼皮上感受着他的眼球在因为紧张而颤动。

这是同他之间的性不一样的。萨列里对自己说，这是新的自己，他唯一的一次洗刷自己的灵魂的机会。

哪怕他自己不一定相信这样的说辞。

然后是很多的吻，不止在嘴唇，也在眉骨，脸颊，额头，锁骨的凹陷之间，每一条肋骨的拱，肚脐，膝盖——莫扎特决心用吻来洗刷自己的爱人，无论萨列里如何推拒，莫扎特只是发出轻轻的嘘声示意他安静下来。他一寸寸的用吻膜拜着对方的身躯，“您是我见过的最美丽的事物。”他的声音里包含着绝对的爱与热枕，如储满蜂蜜的蜂巢，金色的液体顺着萨列里的脊背流淌。

他听见爱，很多的爱，来自他的身后，也来自他的四周。莫扎特此时就是空气，也是圣水，他在被进入的那一刻拱起了脊背，像所有的殉道者那般高高仰起了头。

他被顶的向前冲，又被快速的拉回来，蝴蝶标本被钉在长钉上，炽热的金色长矛刺穿了他的灵魂，一次又一次的，他被粉碎、又被重新塑造。萨列里的手指在床单上狠狠攥紧，他的爱人几乎是蛮横的将自己的手指卡进了他的指缝间，用坚决的力道让他无法将指甲掐进自己的掌心里。“抓着我，”他的如同星星一般的爱人，发烫的声音在他的脊背上滚动着，又跟月光一道叮叮咚咚落下去，“感受我，安东。不会再有别人了，对吗？”

一个保证。萨列里的最不擅长的东西，他是不稳定的，他的人生就是刀刃上的独轮车，他永远不知道自己何时会再次落入黑暗里。

“是的，沃尔夫冈。”但他说，“是的。”他此刻同一尊被莫扎特体温融化的蜡像一般，汗水从每一个毛孔里沁出来，身下湿黏的滴淌着——我正在融化。他扣紧莫扎特的手的手指都显得绵软无力，我在融化。他的头无力的低垂着，脊椎骨在脖颈和肩胛之间浮出一个个的突起，汗水流到他的眼角混合着眼泪挂在睫毛上，分泌过量的涎水甚至滴到了被单上，他死去的羞耻心甚至没有对眼前的情况做出任何的预警。他在做爱，不是在酒吧后巷里，而是在自己的床上；也不是跟随便在自己裤腰里塞钱的某个男人，而是和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。他的麻木许久的灵魂此刻只能感受到近乎将他灼伤的热度，这让他已经无暇顾及其他——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特此刻就是他唯一能感受到的事物，太阳死去，月亮枯萎，整个宇宙都缩小到这张床那么大。

他被抄住腰捞了起来，莫扎特的手指微微陷进萨列里丰腴的腰间，陷进羊脂里那般缓慢的揉搓，这个姿势让他已经快到极限的爱人几乎坐在了自己身上，萨列里的大腿绷紧到几乎抽搐，他咬着嘴唇胡乱的摇头，被快感摄住又无处可逃的模样；奥地利人去吻咬他的肩胛和颈侧，一路向上去含住了左边的耳垂，并试着用舌尖去寻找那个几乎摸不到的孔时，在性爱中沉默的意大利人终于发出了一声长长的哭叫，阴茎抖动了几下，吐出了一点浓白的精液，缓慢的顺着大腿往下滑。

他在莫扎特的指尖尝到了盐和腥，像是从自己体内涌出了海水。他在快感的涨潮里挣扎，他的阈值快要被突破，而莫扎特丝毫没有停下的趋势，他甚至越来越快的撞击着。萨列里的神经如琴弦被反复的拨弄、调试、拉紧——他要到极限了。

“停下——”他哀哀的叫，手抓着莫扎特的，只为了确定是他，“停——”他的臀大肌完全绷紧了，莫扎特最后狠狠的一顶，几乎要将自己嵌入进去。萨列里猛地扬起脑袋，身体像是一张拉满的弓，干性高潮几乎带来的更多是疼痛了，他两眼几乎翻白，腰腹颤抖着向身后贴紧，直到他和自己的爱人之间没有缝隙。

“您太棒了。”他的赞美与很多年前的那句话重合了起来，却覆盖了先前的痛苦，在伤口上敷上了药膏，萨列里几乎感觉到灵魂都泛起轻微的、象征痊愈的痒意，他累的要命，几乎倒下就要睡着了。莫扎特将他半拖半抱着带进浴室里，嘟囔着抱歉去清理他自己射进去的东西。

他在热水和温柔里昏昏沉沉的咧了咧嘴，就睡了过去。

“你所得到的，都是你偷来的。”弗朗西斯站在床脚嘲笑着，“你知道鼩鼱吗？”

他们的每一次性爱都跟第一次一样棒，萨列里很公正的评价。事实上只要同莫扎特在一块，他很少认为什么事情是不可以接受的。莫扎特的所有奇怪的请求和癖好他们在结婚前后都尝试过不少，萨列里总是显得有些拘谨，但很显然他适应性爱，他只是不适应过量的爱与膜拜——没错，他害怕被自己的丈夫推上神台的感觉，每当莫扎特说自己是他的缪斯，他就会产生一种无所适从的痛苦；莫扎特的音乐的核心是那样的崇高，它是最原始也是最直击人心的美，它完全不受束缚的从莫扎特的笔尖流出来，不该被冠以自己的名讳。

“你偷走了他的爱，他的生活，“他死去的哥哥正漫不经心的抓挠着自己血肉模糊的胳膊，上面青紫的针孔如同虫子居住的洞穴，“甚至是他的音乐——”

萨列里则沉默着吞下药片。


End file.
